


Mooned

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha InuKimi, Alpha Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Intersex Inuyasha, Intersex Toga, Inu no Taishou Lives, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Omega Toga, Out of Character, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have the same parents!, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Sesshomaru had promised long ago that he would never do what his mother did. He would never take an Omega’s right away to chose their Alpha. But then Inuyasha’s heat cycles start as his Alpha trials begin. Will Sesshomaru really be able to stand by and watch his little brother rut his way through potential Alphas? Or will he follow in his mother’s footsteps and claim the one he loves?
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inuyasha/Multiple Suitors
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Mooned

An Alpha’s rut could be _very_ dangerous.

Sesshomaru had never thought that he would be subject to such a weakness.

But it had come on him in the middle of the night.

It had led him to another’s chambers, one that he should have never entered. It had led him to climb into another’s bed without permission. And this was a big no-no in the youkai world. But this Omega’s heat, it was…it was unbearable. Sesshomaru might be the prince of the West, but he was still an Alpha. And this Alpha was now in a full rut.

Sesshomaru’s youkai howled when they heard him, the Omega yowling under them. Sesshomaru rolled his hips even more feeling the Omega’s raging erection squished between their bellies.

 _More, more Sesshomaru, fuck him harder, claim him, claim him!_ His youkai howled

And it was not long after that, that Sesshomaru slow rolls had turned into sharp poignant thrusts. Sesshomaru was a master of the blade, but his chosen weapon now was his cock. His cock had grown at least three times bigger then it’s resting state. 

The truth was unmated Alphas were not allowed to take lovers. They had to be ready and waiting for the Alpha trials. Because most who took place in these trials were of the noble sort. And often an Omega might be struggling to decide between two of them. If both Alphas had the right family ties, the right wealth status, then what could break the tie was how each Alpha made the Omega feel in bed.

“Oh Alpha, oh _Alpha_!” 

Sesshomaru liked that sound. Oh, it had been so long, so long since Sesshomaru had come into his Alpha maturity. And it had been decades of unbearable need to fuck someone or something.

Sesshomaru thrust even harder and leaned forward to inhale the sweet, sweet scent of the Omega’s first heat. And then the Omega was screaming under him, his smaller cock exploding all over Sesshomaru.

_Bite him! Now! Now! Now!_

And then there was pounding on the door. A flurry of thunderous voices coming from the other side.

“Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!”

And then Sesshomaru’s rut dampened, then he could think just a little clearer. He looked down. His eyes going wide.

Wait, Inuyasha? Inuyasha was under him. He was fucking Inuyasha. His fangs had grown to claim him. And there were the guards banging down on Inuyasha’s door.

And then Sesshomaru panicked. Then Sesshomaru was doing everything to pull out of Inuyasha before…before he got into terrible trouble. But his cock already had the knot ready, his fangs were too far gone.

But still, Sesshomaru pulled away. He had to. He _had_ to. He could not risk bringing the scorn of the other clans onto him. He could not risk doing what their mother had done to their father.

Sesshomaru let his knot fly out of Inuyasha’s window. And just as the guards came crashing into his little brother’s room, Sesshomaru flew away.

Alas now was when the _real_ torture would begin.


End file.
